


You’d be Surprised

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You and Bucky get caught under the mistletoe.Christmas Prompt: Mistletoe
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	You’d be Surprised

You could murder whoever put it there and judging by the smirk and the glint in his eyes, your victim would be Tony. After endless probing, you had confessed to him about your growing crush on Bucky and it would appear that he now contrived to have you and Bucky under the same sprig of mistletoe tonight. In front of almost everyone. You could kill him. But first… you have to survive the embarrassment.

Bucky smiles down apologetically at you and takes a step back, despite the amount of encouraging cheers from the room. Watching humiliation fill you and the way you try desperately not to look him in the eyes, instead finding your shoes suddenly fascinating, makes him a little angry. Not at you, of course, but at everyone else for pushing you into this situation.

He reaches up and yanks the mistletoe down with more force than is needed and throws it at the group. They make disappointed noises as he walks away from you and starts taunting everyone about who should be forced under the mistletoe next, making some pointed comments towards a few couples that he knew would sting. The focus being kept on him makes it easy for you to slip away and recover.

Bucky finds you later as you’re cleaning up in the kitchen. It’s the safest place to be since absolutely no one ever wants to clean up after a party like that. You get your peace and quiet and can get a jump start on dishes for tomorrow morning. You figure it’s a win-win.

“Want some help?” he offers with a smile as you wipe the island counter with a disinfectant wipe. You smile back at him and toss him the container of wipes. He catches it easily and pops off the top. “Sorry about everyone tonight.”

“Oh, it’s not your fault.” Your shrug and again find yourself unable to look at him. He slips behind you and faces the other counter, starting to clean.

“Yeah, but no one else is going to apologize and someone should.” The space between the two counters is more than big enough to accommodate both your bodies, but for some reason you feel like he’s entirely too close, as though if you move, you’ll bump into him. “And honestly, I don’t want you thinking it was my idea or anything.”

“Oh.” You’re not sure why it stings so much. You already know Bucky isn’t interested. Why would he be? Of course he didn’t want to be caught under the mistletoe with you. The circles you’re making on the counter with the wipe get slower and smaller. “No, of course not. I wouldn’t think that.” He chuckles a little bit behind you.

“Mistletoe definitely isn’t the way I’d want to go about kissing you.” Your brow furrows and your heart does a strange pitter-patter. What did he mean by that? Was he mocking you?

“Yeah, because I’m sure you’ve thought about kissing me all the damn time,” you say sharply. You don’t like being made fun of and though you’re shy, you can get your licks in when you’re one on one. He chuckles again and you bristle, letting go of the wipe and rolling your shoulders back.

“Thought about it a lot more than you’d probably guess.” You spin to face him, not trusting your judgement enough to believe the honesty in his voice. He’s already facing you, leaning back on the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. “I’ve thought about catching you by surprise. Going at you hard and fast and just sweeping you into me. Thought about being nice and slow, watching that inevitable panic leave your eyes and letting you melt into me. Never did entertain the idea of mistletoe though and certainly never in a room full of people.” Your mouth is suddenly dry and it just hangs open, unable to form any of the questions your brain is flooding with.

“Why?” is the only dumb thing you manage to say and he looks down for a moment, smiling. He chews on his tongue for a moment before responding, choosing not to answer your vague question.

“I made the mistake of letting Tony know you frequent my thoughts more than you should,” he admits. “So I think the mistletoe he decided to string up is at least partially my fault.” He watches you carefully as you are still incapable of speaking in proper sentences. He squints at you. “You know you’re impossible to read, right? I can’t tell if you’re pissed or just surprised or maybe even receptive at all.” You blink rapidly, trying to unfreeze your body.

“Sorry, I… Yes.” He looks at you confused and you realize you still sound like an idiot. “Yes to receptive,” you try yet again. “I mean I’m…” You wave your hand between the two of you. “Interested, just not prepared. You definitely surprised me.” He smiles again, relieved to have some sort of validating answer. Pushing off the counter, he takes another step towards you.

“Well if that’s how you react when I surprise you,” he says softly, nearly in a whisper. He comes closer still, leaning into your space and making you feel very, very warm. “Then I think I’ll go with soft and slow when I kiss you.” His fingers trace along your jaw and you tilt up to him, fully expecting him to lean down and kiss you. “But not tonight.” You blink at him, unsure if you should be angry. “I’ll take you out first,” he explains. “Somewhere elegant, but not stuffy. Maybe do the whole walk in a park thing before bringing you back to a warm couch so I can hold you. _Then_ I’ll kiss you.” You’re having a hard time breathing as he talks. “Friday night?” he offers and you can only nod. He gives you a short nod back and then steps away slowly.

He goes to leave, but you manage to speak up before he does.

“I also mentioned to Tony that I have a bit of a crush on you,” you tell him, still slightly embarrassed by admitting it out loud. Bucky just laughs.

“Well, I guess you owe me an apology too then,” he teases. “You can make it up to me on Friday.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, I'm doing a Christmas Prompt list. One prompt for a different character each day in December.  
> You can find said list here: https://xfandomwritingsx.tumblr.com/post/635261161214984193/ashleys-2020-december-prompts
> 
> As always, if you’re really feeling generous, buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/writerashley  
> Keep up with my progress on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/thatfandomwriter/


End file.
